An Unconventional Timeline of Moments
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: 'People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective view point, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff'- The Doctor. Tony/Jessie One-Shot Collection in non-linear oder.
1. A Hectic Morning After

**An Unconventional Timeline of Moments**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**\Disclaimer**; I **do NOT own** anything from _**Jessie**_**/**

**/Rated M** due to a **lime\**

**\-+-+-\The Chapter's Summery/+-+-+/**

Tony and Jessie just want to enjoy a morning after, but off course that wasn't going to happen

**/-+-+-/A Hectic Morning After\+-+-+\**

"Jessie!" screamed Emma, probably because either Luke was hogging the bathroom or he had pulled a prank on her. Jessie groaned but didn't really feel like leaving the warmth of her bed right now, especially considering the location of the warmth, which was why she was glad she had locked the door to her room last night.

"JESSIE!" screeched Emma, pounding on the door like a mad women. Jessie sighed, before getting out of her bed and grabbing her Texas sweatshirt, throwing it on, along with some underwear, onto her naked body. She opened the door just enough for Emma to see her state of undress and for Jessie to see Emma as well.

"What can I do for you?" asked Jessie, the annoyance obvious in her voice but light enough to not make someone think they were interrupting anything more than sleep.

"Luke has been hogging the bathroom for almost two hours!" said Emma, "We all need to get ready for school, so please get him out of there!" Jessie sighed, closing her door behind her, and walking over to the bathroom.

"Luke if you aren't ready by now, then you will never be! So get out right now!" yelled Jessie, knocking on the door.

"Perfection takes time," Luke called back through the door. Jessie rolled her eyes, and pulled at the door, causing it to swing open. Jessie quietly thanks god that he was wearing his boxers and t-shirt, and that her sweatshirt was long enough to cover her butt from Luke's curious eyes.

"Go get dressed, and, Emma, you are not to take even half as long as him." And with that Jessie walked back to her room, hoping that maybe she could slip back into bed without losing the warmth she had had in her bed. Sadly it wasn't to be. "Was it Emma screaming that woke you up?"

"Partially, but it was mostly you getting out of bed that woke me up," replied Tony, giving her that smile that melted her like butter on hot Texas toast. He had his pants on, but luckily was still without his shirt, and his abs alone made her knees weak, add in that smile and she started to get wet between her thighs. She hated that he could do this to her with one look, but she'd be lying to say that she didn't have a similar effect on him. The first time they'd made love, he'd told her how her legs were his favorite part of her body, though that changed the moment he saw her breasts, and that her smile made him fall in love with her. It was the same for her, but with his abs.

"You play dirty, Jess," groaned Tony, before crossing the room and pulling her into a kiss. Jessie couldn't help but smile into the kiss, which only grew bigger when his tongue asked for permission, which she granted without hesitation. She snaked her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt one hand on her hip, as the other began to push up her sweatshirt. She lets out a throaty moan as his hand gently grabs one of her breasts, massaging and slightly squeezing her already alert nipple.

"Jessie, do you know where Bertram put Mr. Kipling's food?" called Ravi, taking both adults out of their moment. Tony quickly removed his hand from her shirt, stepping back form her.

"Did you try asking Bertram?" asked Jessie, not even trying to subdue the amount of irritation in her voice. Tony gives her a little smile at this, because he knows that she must really want them to be alone, especially since they both are supposed to have today off.

"I can't find him!" called Ravi.

"Did you check his room?" demanded Jessie, knowing that Ravi was the child that would over react and not think to check Bertram's room for the apparently missing butler.

"I did, and Mr. Kipling needs his food now, or else he might try to eat Zuri's stuffed animals again!" replied Ravi through the door. Jessie let out a groan and looked at Tony. She grabbed a pair of sweats, reluctantly pulling them on.

"Stay," Jessie whispered into Tony's ear, before giving him a quick kiss on his lips. She exited her room, once again making sure the Ross child didn't see into the room. She had been making sure that the Ross kids didn't know the extent of her and Tony's relationship, mostly because they would tell their parents. While Morgan and Christina had never told her no sleepover, but she didn't want to test it, especially not when she loved her job and her boyfriend as much as I did.

Jessie left her room, repeating _I will not give Ravi a death glare or really kill him_ in her head. First she went to try Bertram's room herself, and Ravi was right, he wasn't there. Next was the cupboard downstairs where Bertram normally hid from the kids in, though seriously by now the kids should just know to look in there when they can't find him. Before she even reached the cupboard, Jessie saw 's bowl on the ground with food inside of it.

"Ravi there is food in his bowl!" said Jessie, accusingly pointing at the bowl.

"Sorry Jessie, Bertram must have filled when I went to go look for him!" replied Ravi, who could sense the frustration in Jessie's voice. Jessie let out a sigh, looking around the kitchen. All the kids where down here, except for Emma, who was probably in the bath room getting ready, and Bertram was probably in that damn closet.

"I'm going back to bed, and no one is to disturb me!" declared Jessie, before walking back to her room. Tony hadn't moved from where he had been standing earlier, and Jessie couldn't help but smile at this. She quickly checked the lock and pulled her sweatshirt off, before pounced on Tony, causing both of them to land on the floor of her room, her lips on his. Normally Jessie liked them to take things slow, but she knew her kids, they'd be knocking down her door soon about something, despite her statement.

She gently started to leave a trail of kisses from his lips to his jaw, down his throat, and then down his chest, all while unfasten his pants. The lower she and her kiss got, the lower she pulled his pants down. Her kisses stopped just at the beginning of the V that led down to him arousal for her, and what he knew she was going to do. He watched her, because there was something beautiful about the way she did this. He didn't know if it was how she would lick him, or if it was how she took him into her mouth, but no matter what it was beautiful to him. He remembers the first time Jessie told him that she didn't have a gag reflex; it had been a normal conversation about random things they could and couldn't do when she mentions it, and he got hard just at the thought of what she could do to him without one. Though to be honest, he never thought he'd really get to find out.

"Jess!" he gasped, letting his head fall back has she bobbed her head up and down on him. He's already close, something about her gets him worked up fast. He doesn't like cuming in her mouth; something about it feels disrespectful and ungentlemanly. "Jess… ah… I'm… ugh… cl–"

"JESSIE! LUKE HID MY SHOES!" screamed Zuri, causing Jessie to jump off and away from Tony in surprise and Tony gains a small relief that he didn't cum in Jessie's mouth… again.

"I really hate hectic mornings," groans Jessie, pulling on her sweats again, leaving Tony, his pants and boxers around his ankles, on the ground while she went to kill Luke.

**\+-|-+/ Author Note \+-|-+/**

This entire idea came from the end of the Who Dunnit episode when they were talking about needing to find moments and such, so this will be various one-shots about those moments they try to make and find. They are connected, but as you can tell they won't be in a specific time line, to quote the Doctor from the episode _Blink_, 'People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective view point – it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff'. It says complete because they're all stand-alone chapters within the same universe.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative,** but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	2. Moving In

**An Unconventional Timeline of Moments**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**\Disclaimer**; I **do NOT own** anything from _**Jessie**_**/**

**/Rated T** due to **suggestiveness without any follow though\**

**\-+-+-\The Chapter's Summery/+-+-+/**

Zuri doesn't really understand why Jessie and Tony blush over her little statement.

**/-+-+-/Moving In\+-+-+\**

Tony was beaming. This was his first apartment without any family living with him, though his parents lived on the other end of the hallway, and it also wasn't the size of a bathroom (as Jessie had said about the last one). And having Jessie helping him move things was awesome; he'd even talked her into putting some of her things in the apartment (officially it was theirs, but she still had to live with the Rosses). Oh and the Ross kids are helping them too. All his major furniture is put into a place where Jessie likes it. Right now they're all just bringing in the boxes that contain this clothing and everything else he owns and one or two with Jessie's things. He smiled watching Jessie as she unpacked a box of dishes, putting them away.

"Jess, don't take this the wrong way, but I love seeing you in our kitchen," Tony whispers in her ear, placing a box of pans on the counter near them. He places a quick kiss on some exposed skin on the back of her neck. He can't help but smirk when Jessie lets out a quiet, soft moan. He also can't help the images of her fiery red hair fanned out on their new bed or her perched on one of these counters with him in-between her legs maker her make the same noises, but louder and more frantic.

"Hey! No funny stuff when we're here!" says Emma, holding a box labeled bathroom.

"Don't worry, we know better," says Jessie, her voice laced with embarrassment, probably from the time Emma had walked in on them making out with his hand up her shirt.

"Good, I don't the little kids to go through the trauma that I did," says Emma, turning on her heels, heading to the bathroom.

"When did she start calling the other kids 'little kid'?" asks Tony, smiling.

"I think it started after she turned 13," says Jessie, smiling back.

"So are you staying over tonight?" he asks.

"No," she says, sadness in her voice, "But I can tomorrow, think you can wait to break in the new bed?"

"How do you wait to break in a new bed," says Zuri, suddenly popping up. Tony can see Jessie's cheeks turning pink, and he can feel his own heating up. "What? It's fun to jump on the bed!"

"Oh, she meant jumping on the bed," says Jessie, her hand on her heart.

"What else would I mean?" asks Zuri, unable to think of anything else that it could have meant and why Tony and Jessie would blush over it.

"Um…" Tony is at a loss for words.

"Nothing!" says Jessie, "We were just surprised that you knew what we were talking about."

"Were you guys talking about having sex?" asks Luke, a frown on his face.

"No! We, ah… were talking about eating ice cream in bed!" says Jessie.

"And I fart rainbows," says Luke.

"I can promise you that he doesn't," says Ravi, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Is everything in here?" Jessie asks, changing the subject.

"Yep," says Emma.

"Awesome, then I think we should head home," says Jessie, not seeing the slight frown on Tony's face. The Ross's penthouse wasn't supposed to be her home anymore; this is supposed to be her home. She turns to look at him, "Would you like join us Tony?"

"Sure," he says, trying to pretend he wasn't a little sad that she was still calling the penthouse home.

"What's wrong," asks Jessie. He's not surprised that she can tell he's a little upset. His eyes flash up towards the kids, not wanting to talk about this in front of them. Jessie seems to get his little hint. "Do you guys want to go get the elevator; we'll be there in a second."

"As long as you don't have a quickie," says Emma, ushering the other kids out.

"What's wrong?" asks Jessie, as soon as the door shuts.

"I want you to think of this apartment as your home," he says.

"And I do, but I still have to live at the Ross's, so both places have to be my home," she says, "But know that I love you, and that if I lived here all the time, we would both probably be out of a job." He laughs, and leans down to kiss her. If the kids weren't waiting for them, he'd have picked her up and placed her on the counter and reenact his earlier kitchen fantasy.

"But you'll be here tomorrow night, all night?" he asks.

"I'll be yours all night," she says, her voice raspy, and a smile grows quickly on his face.

"You know, we might have to break-in more than just the bed," he says, pulling her hip to his. He likes the face Jessie makes; her eyes fluttering, her mouth a little open, and slight soft moan escaping her lips, "But for now we should catch-up to the kids." Jessie nods, and lets him lead her out the apartment and to the elevator.

Tomorrow night was going to be so much fun…

**\+-|-+/ Author Note \+-|-+/**

Okay so this took my forever because I couldn't decide which of the ideas rolling around in my head to write down and publish. So I went with this one, and I love that some of you requested events. I've got some of those stated, but not finished quite yet. But seriously feel free to mention things you'd like to see happen between them. It can be anything. So far I've got their first time and meeting the parents in the works.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative,** but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


End file.
